Fionna and Marshall
by Siennamayy1516
Summary: This was it.. Fionna is gone. How will Marshall cope without her? They loved eachother.. he couldnt just move on... not this time.


CHAPTER 1

"I will always love you..." Marshall whispered to the grave stone that proudly stood in front of him. He sometimes considers living here so he can be closer yo her. He fely his eyes start to burn as they filled with tears. "I knew it was bound to end this way..." He began. "...But I never thought it would be so hard for me to let go."

Marshall, being a vampire, has seen people close to him come and go all the time. He's gotten so used to it that the sadness comes for atleast a second, and then he just moves on with Eternal life. But this time was different, this time it really got to him. He really loved her. He really loved Fionna.

Marshall found the strength to get up and go see Cake. The whole way there he sang songs about Fionna. Marshall knocked on the front door of the tree house Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat owned. As expected, Cake answered the door. "Hey there vampire boy." Cake sounded crazy weak. "Hey cat... Can I uh.. Can I ccome in?" Marshall said with desperation. "Yeah sugarpie... There were some things I wanted to show you anyways." Marshall and Cake went to the couch. Cake sat, and Marshall floated just above the seat. But he found himself settling down when Cake pulled out a box. "Fi was crazy about you ya'know... Everything you two did together made her the happiest girl ever..." Cake pulled the lid off the box revealing many little objects, and a colorful book. "These were her memories, and this is her Diary. She liked to call it her journal, because 'diary' sounded too girly.. but it was definitely a Diary."  
Cake paused and lightly brushed her paws over the objects, and book before handing the box over to Marshall. He looked at her in shock. "Take them..." She began.  
" She would have wanted you to have them." Marshall lightly closed the lid over the box. "Thank you..." He said before he got up and left.

When Marshall got back to his house, he laid the box on his bed, and lifted the lid. He pulled out the Diary. She had scratched out diary and wrote "Journal" in it's place. He opened up the Diary and began to read

Dear Journal, Nov 16/82 Uh hey!... I don't know how I'm supposed to use these things...  
But yeah, So today I met these guys. Prince Gumball (PG) And Marshall Lee (Marshall). They seemed pretty chill, I mean like I was prety shy... Oh well! we hit it off pretty good I guess.  
Marshall wants me to hang out tomorrow. Tell you how that goes,  
Later!~

'Introduction was pretty short' He thought. He curiouslyflipped the page, to see that there was a whole part about him on the other page!

Dear Journal, Nov 17/82 Today was so cool! I walked over to Marshall's. I could hear Music from a far. Curiously, I walked towards it. Sure as I thought it would, it led me straight to Marshall's! The music was so heartfelt, lyrics so beautiful, I didn't want to interr-  
upt , I also didn't come here to stand on his porch. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey Fionna!" Marshall said with a grin. I walked in more looking around shyly. "Nice place." was al I could think of to say. He floated past me and grabbed his bass. " Thanks! haha... Hey! do you play? we could like, Jam together.. if you're down?" I admired him.  
He wanted me to jam with him! IF I WAS DOWN! holy crow.. I don't play anything! :( "I can beatbox." I said quickly. I regretted saying it, as soon as the last word rolled off my tongue. I was so sure he'd laugh in my face and call me a loser. But he smiled at me and said, "alright, well lets hear it. Drop a beat!" I started with a simple beat, and he played a tune to go with it on his bass. He began to sing a little into our song. I looked at him. Like REALLY looked at him. He's so... I don't know, I want to say perfect... but we just met. And this is WAY to twilight man.. Oh glob. If he finds out I like him, he DEFINITELY won't want to talk or chill EVER again! Anyway.. I'm hanging with him again tomorrow. Once again I'll fill you in with the deets!  
Lates!~

Marshall remembers the first time they hung out. It came back to him, like it had happened fresh the day before. He flipped to Journal entry 3.

Dear Journal, Nov 18/82 I saw Marshall again and I loved EVERY MINUTE of it! He came over to the tree house and we watched a movie on GMO. When he came it was getting pretty late. "hold up for me okay? I'm going to change into something comfy." I climbed up the ladder into my room, took off my hat revealing a long blonde ponytail. I changed into shorts and a tanktop, removed my shoes and socks and went back down to see Marshall. "you look like you're ready for bed, not a movie!" He laughed. I giggled and walked over to him on the couch. I felt his eyes lock on me.  
"you look beautiful without your hat." He finally said. I blushed and said "thank you" quietly. I sytudied Marshall for a bit. His hair was jet black, and long-ish. he has bangs that hang just above his eyes. his eyes are a dark brown, and his skin is pale and flawless. He is truely beautiful. He reached over for my hand. and without hesiation, I le him take it. Our fingers interlocked, and I rested my hea on his shoulder. Tonight was the best night ever...

Marshall looked down at his left hand. He had tried to grab her hand again, but had nothing to hold on to. Her hand fit so naturally in his. He wished, just once more could he hold her hand again. Whenever he looks at his hands, a sadness overcomes him. 


End file.
